For Teddy
by narglesandradishes
Summary: It's the final battle and Tonks and Lupin are fighting for a certain child, but will their efforts be enough to keep them alive?


**DISCLAMER: I own nothing**

Tonks held Teddy to her chest as she talked to him in a soothing voice.

"Teddy my darling Mama and Daddy are going to make the world so much better for you," she whispered, "Someday they will be no need for anyone to be afraid. You'll go to school and be a great wizard and Mama and Daddy will be there supporting you, no matter your future. You're going to do great things someday Teddy."

The pink haired witch looked down at her baby, with tears welling in her eyes. He was just so tiny and innocent. His small tuft of hair was turquoise at the moment but yesterday it had been the same bubblegum pink as his mother, and the day before that, it was the same murky green as his father's eyes. Tonks was very proud that her son had inherited her metamorphagus skills.

"I promise you Teddy," Nymphadora continued, "No matter what happens during the war, Mama and Daddy will not leave you. We will make it back to you in any way possible, I guarantee it. Now go to sleep my angel."

Rocking her baby boy, Tonks softly hummed a lullaby until Teddy left out a small yawn and dozed off. She gently placed him in his crib. Her husband, Remus then quietly opened the door.

"Tonks," Remus said, "McGonagall just sent out the signal, You-Know-Who is coming, it ends tonight."

"Okay, let's go," she said, heading for the door.

"No! Tonks, Hun, you can't go!" he said. "I don't want you to get hurt and Teddy-"

"Will be fine, he'll sleep through the night and my mother will watch him for us. Remus don't try to stop me we're in this together." She told him, cutting her husband off. The tired looking wizard looked at her worriedly for a second before saying,

"There's no use trying to stop you is there?"

"No, now say goodbye to Teddy and contact my mother please?"

Lupin walked over to his son. Picking him up, he cradled the dozing baby against his chest for a moment.

"Goodbye my son," he cooed, "You'll see us before you know it. Now be good for grandma and always remember that we love you very deeply Teddy. I promise you will not be orphaned tonight."

A single tear dripped down the retired Professor's cheek, knowing that this could be the last time he could ever see his son. _No,_ he thought,_ I've made a promise to Teddy, I will come back._ He smiled at the baby, placed the blue haired child in the crib, and walked out the door to go contact his wife's mother. Tonks then once again walked over to the crib so she could say goodbye.

"Don't worry Teddy, you'll see us very soon. And remember, if you ever miss us, we're right here," she said pointing to the baby's heart.

"Now be good for Grandma, and remember, I'll love you forever."

Tonks closed the door gently behind her and sighed before heading to meet her husband, and then floo to the battle.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

Inside of Hogwarts, madness was unfolding. The death eaters fought dirty, killing anyone and everyone that got in their way. Many people had already died, and rubble from the castle was falling everywhere, making dueling twice as hard. The air was filled with dust and sweat clung to Lupin's brow. Side stepping broken bits of stone, Remus dodged hex after merciless hex from a death eater named Dolohov. Beside him his wife battled a cloaked follower of Voldemort and quickly stupefied him.

"Come now Remus," taunted Dolohov, "Whose afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"STUPIFY!" Remus shouted. All he could think was _For Teddy. For Tonks. For the Potters. For Sirius. For Dumbledore._

Dolohov dodged his curse.

_For Teddy._

The death eater then screamed "Crucio!"

_For Tonks._

Just as the death eater had done before, Lupin stepped to the side, the curse missing him by mere inches.

_For the Potters._

Retaliating, Lupin threw an experimilus toward the dark wizard.

_For Sirius._

This well-choreographed dance between good and bad continued as each side fired hexes and side stepped curses.

_For Dumbledore._

"Avada Kedavra!" Dolohov yelled, as stone rained down on the battle. Lupin attempted to side step, but tripped over some stone. The green flash of light came rushing towards Remus and hit him square in the chest, the young man dead before he hit the ground. A look of shock was etched into his scarred face.

_For Teddy_.

"NO!" Tonks screamed, running over to her now deceased husband. She heard Dolohov chuckle behind her.

"Aww….the poor big bad wo-"

"STUPEFY!"

Tonks spell was so powerful, Dolohov flew back into a wall, hitting his head in the process. Tonks bent over the dead figure and let out a sob as she looked into the green eyes who just a few hours ago, had been twinkling at the sight of their son. _Their son!_

"Remus," she sobbed, "p-please R-Remus come b-back! T-Teddy needs you!" she paused for a moment as a tear slipped down her cheek and fell on to his, before whispering,

"I need you."

She clenched her husband hand, and cried on his chest, her bubblegum pink hair faded, becoming a dull, washed out pink. She sat hunched over his figure, begging for him to return, hoping that he would just sit up and say,_ Gotcha Dora, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere._ Bellatrix Lestrange snuck up behind her.

"Oh my poor little niece _Dory_," she said with mock concern, "Do you miss your monster of a husband?"

Nymphadora stood up.

"HE-IS-NOT-THE-MONSTER-YOU-ARE!" With each word, Tonks sent a new hex towards her "aunt".

"Well, when you see him, tell him to thank his dear friend, Bellatrix," She teased as she raised her wand.

Tonks gave a hollow laugh, "oh come on now-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Bellatrix screeched and her niece hit the ground dead, a mix of determination and laughter were frozen on her lifeless face, her hand just millimeters away from her husband's.

Somewhere in the English countryside, a small blue haired baby awoke sobbing for his parents, who would never come to comfort him.

**Thanks for Reading! I tried to make this one a little sadder than the usual cheery Lily/James ones I've been doing recently. I would love if you would comment. Constructive Criticism is always helpful, but please nothing mean! Please check out my other stories and keep checking back for more!**

**-NarglesandRadishes**


End file.
